


Distractions (Aren't Always Bad)

by Kimium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Kisses, M/M, One Shot, post sdr2, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Post SDR2Prompt Fill: Kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing.Kazuichi has a lot of electronics from the others to fix, but his lovers decide to check up on him and offer a distraction.





	Distractions (Aren't Always Bad)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> I finally did it! I finally wrote a fic with my OT3 from SDR2! I always promised myself I'd write Sonia/Souda/Gundham, but I always wrote it as a side pairing, UNTIL TODAY.
> 
> This is a fill from a prompt on tumblr from an anon. I had a ton of fun writing this and I hope you all enjoy it! Feel free to leave kudos and comments as those always make my day! If you want to visit me on my tumblr, it's right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Kazuichi rubbed his hand over his pants, smearing his sweaty palm on the already dirty yellow jumpsuit and continued to work. Their stack of “not working” electronics always fluctuated but occasionally Kazuichi was tossed a pile of electronics with a sticky note stating “please fix these”.

This week was one of those weeks. Kazuichi glanced over at the pile still in queue. Some of the fixes were easy ones, but some of the electronics needing to be fixed were top priority. Kazuichi had located a magnetic white board complete with markers and an eraser at the Market and happily took it for himself. He had posted it over his work place, wherever he decided to be. Sometimes Kazuichi didn’t mind working in Electric Ave. He and Hinata had found a canopy that spanned a decent area. They had set it up so Kazuichi always had shade if he decided to work outside. But sometimes, Kazuichi wanted to work in the cottages, with an electric fan going and a cold beverage at his side.

Today was one of those days where Kazuichi had woken up, thought of the pile of electronics needing to be fixed, looked at the sun shining brightly outside, and decided to keep his work indoors. The extra fridge Hanamura had requested was already fixed and inside the old building, so Kazuichi didn’t need to worry about any massive top priority electronics. The doors to the cottages weren’t big enough to fit a fridge the size Hanamura needed fixed, so Kazuichi had been forced to fix it outside. With all this in mind, Kazuichi was happy to stay put in his cottage.

It was ideal too. His cottage only consisted of a desk, some drawers, and empty space. He had long moved his bed to Sonia’s cottage (which she and Gundham swore was the bigger cottage) and that made his cottage a working space. The drawers mostly held tools and parts, though one of the drawers held some of his work clothes (it was because they stunk and Kazuichi didn’t wash them nearly as often as he probably should).

Refocusing, Kazuichi drew his attention back to his current electronic, a radio from Saionji. It was a slightly older model, but all it needed was some tweaking. Putting it back together, Kazuichi set it off the side. He’d make sure everything was clean later before he gave it back. If he returned the radio to Saionji with spots and finger prints all over she’d have a fit.

“Next…” Kazuichi muttered to himself, “A TV for Akane…”

He was just about to grab the TV and set it on his desk when the door to his cottage opened after a couple polite knocks. Kazuichi turned his head and spotted Sonia and Gundham stepping inside. Both of them looked damp, like they had been swimming in the ocean. The flash of a canvas bag at Sonia’s side confirmed his suspicions.

“Kazuichi!” Sonia beamed, “Still hard at work?”

She got closer and Kazuichi could smell the brine and salt. Yup, they’d been in the ocean. Or at least Sonia had. Gundham had flailed and attempted excuses the first time they went to the beach as a threesome. It turned out, Gundham wasn’t the strongest swimmer. That little tidbit was cute, and Kazuichi had stated quite affectionately how he felt. Gundham’s response had been more spluttering, adding in something about “the gates to the netherworld are located at the bottom of the ocean” and stayed put. It had taken a lot of convincing, some late night talks after sex, and snuggles for them to slowly ease Gundham into at least getting his feet wet. It had taken almost a month before they got him to wade up to his waist. And that was in the hotel’s pool. They were still there, not wanting to push his comfort zone too hard, but also not wanting Gundham to miss out on their fun. Perhaps they’d get Hinata to pull out some sort of swimmer instructor talent (he had to have one of those, right?) and they’d keep working until Gundham was at least comfortable swimming in a pool.

“Yes, I am.” Kazuichi answered Sonia, “Did you two go swimming?”

“We did.” Sonia replied, “We were at the pool for the morning, but then I wanted to go to the ocean.”

“I sat on land and witnessed our princess swimming.” Gundham replied, “I had enchantments and blessed items upon my form in case a malicious spirit made an attempt on her life.”

Kazuichi smiled. He translated that easily: Gundham had some aids, like lifesavers and noodles in case an aquatic emergency occurred.

“Thank you, for watching our princess’s life so carefully.” Kazuichi replied.

At this Sonia flushed a little, “I’m most grateful, thank you for the thought.” Her face returned to a normal tone a second later, “We were just wondering if you’d like to accompany us for lunch?”

Lunch? Was it that late already? Kazuichi rubbed his head, “Uh… well…” He glanced at the TV. It wasn’t a major fix… “Let me fix this TV up for Akane first? You two probably want a shower or something.”

“There is truth to his words.” Gundham said slowly, “We do reek of chemically treated water and you are carrying the smell of the sea.”

Sonia hummed in agreement, “You’re right. We’ll take a shower and then when you’re done fixing that TV we can go to lunch.”

Kazuichi nodded, expecting them to leave, go back to Sonia’s cottage, or Gundham’s, but instead they plopped down happily on the floor of Kazuichi’s cottage. Kazuichi spluttered, nearly dropping his wrench.

“Uh… you don’t have to wait for me…” He tried to say.

“But we want to!” Sonia declared, “Showering together saves water.”

Kazuichi wanted to retort with “it doesn’t save time” but held it back and focused on his work. If Sonia and Gundham wanted to hang around while he worked, he never minded. It wasn’t a rare event. They did it for all of them. Sometimes he and Sonia would just sit on the fence around the ranch and watch Gundham work with animals, or he and Gundham watching Sonia helping Naegi write diplomatic letters to foreign countries.

Tinkering and humming lightly, Kazuichi got wrapped up in his work. After the TV he had a microwave oven, then a few clocks, and a random vacuum cleaner that Tsumiki found tucked away in the corner of a room in the hospital. It wasn’t high on a priority list, as Tsumiki managed with a broom just fine, but having the extra hygiene in a hospital was always appreciated. Grabbing a screw driver, Kazuichi stuffed his thoughts away. Owari’s TV just needed a bit more of a look here…

Suddenly he felt warm arms wrap around his back and shoulders. Kazuichi nearly dropped the screwdriver as warm lips touched his cheek and neck. He shuddered as Sonia shifted and kissed his cheek again, this time a little higher. Gundham kissed down his neck, lightly nipping a little.

“Uh guys.” Kazuichi tried to squeak out, but Gundham then added his tongue and sucked a little harder and Kazuichi’s voice cracked, “I’m working…”

“Feel free to continue working Kazuichi.” Gundham intoned, his breath ticking Kazuichi’s neck, “We’re not holding you back.”

“We just wanted to show you how much we appreciate your efforts.” Sonia added.

“I’m flattered but…”

Sonia took the opportunity to twist herself around, so she was facing him, and pressed a kiss to his lips. Kazuichi gaped and it helped Sonia deepen their kiss, lightly sucking on his tongue before she pulled away, giving a sweet grin. Meanwhile Gundham had stopped kissing his neck in favour of swooping in, tugging Kazuichi’s face so he was turned towards him, and kissed him. Gundham’s kiss was sweet and light, with hints of tongue teasing at his lips. Kazuichi easily let Gundham deepen their kiss, breaking away with a slight pant.

“I still need to finish this TV.” Kazuichi told them.

“We’re not stopping you.” Sonia curled close, “And you’re almost done.”

Even with the smell of pool and chlorine, Sonia still smelt good. Gundham too. Kazuichi exhaled and let them snuggle close. It was probably the only time he’d get them hugging him while he worked. Usually the dirty jumpsuit was the cause, but now, with them all wanting to have a shower and bath together, it didn’t matter.

Kazuichi swallowed thickly and felt his face burn.

“Is your mind drifting to nefarious places?” Gundham called him out.

“N-No.” Kazuichi stammered out, quickly finishing the last bit on the TV, “It’s just hot in here with the extra body heat.”

He felt Gundham and Sonia exchange looked. Kazuichi tried to not pout. He set his tools down and tried to stand up slowly so he didn’t jar his two lovers. They moved with him, embraces not breaking.

“Well, which cottage?” Kazuichi asked.

“Mine, of course.” Sonia replied, “I just put away a clean set of our clothes this morning.” She pressed a kiss to Kazuichi’s cheek one last time, “And I’m dying to get you out of this terrible jumpsuit.”

Kazuichi’s brain under normal circumstances would take her comment with the grace of “it is really dirty and needs a wash” but his brain, given all the kisses and the intimacy of the moment jumped to “she wants to get us naked.”

Kazuichi’s face burned again.

“I told you he was thinking of something nefarious.” Gundham said again.

“S-Shut up.” Kazuichi retorted.

But he didn’t correct him.

**Author's Note:**

> Cottages: I headcanon that after they got together, they moved into one cottage and thus moved the beds. Yes, it's not a ton of space, but it's only for sleeping.
> 
> Swimmer: I dunno why I just headcanon that Gundham isn't the best swimmer.
> 
> Lifesavers/Noodles: Lifesavers are those ring like buoyant objects you see at pools. Noodles are fantastic life saving aids, as they are pretty easy to throw (when tied like a prezel) and for a reaching assist. (I was a lifeguard for six years, so I'm just drawing on my knowledge.)


End file.
